


Rest

by hancubus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Celebrations, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Ghostbur, Happy Ending, Merry Christmas, Other, War Aftermath, christmas in l'manburg, idk how to tag, jschlatt is a good guy, l'manburg, no beta we die like tubbo in the festival, snow everywhere, there was a war, winter in l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancubus/pseuds/hancubus
Summary: It's winter in L'manburg.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble/Dream SMP Ensemble
Kudos: 12





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? It's my first time posting here on ao3 lmao also i am not a native english speaker so please im sorry for grammatical errors. Anywaysss this is a pretty short one because im not in the mood , enjoy!

Dream watched as the sun rose above the horizon. The weather chilly as snow started to fall. Winter. It’s finally winter in L’manburg. He watched as the citizens started to put decorations on their houses. The lake now starting to freeze. He watched as Tommy and Tubbo played tag along with the dogs. Eret’s castle is now also adorned with red and green decorations. The towers are filled with snow. Everything looks white and bright. 

He shifted in his seat. He is seated at one of the towers in the smp. It felt oddly peaceful. As if war never happened. As if there were no heartaches. He smiled lightly at Wilbur who was helping the guys put decorations at the tall roofs. He was dead but he still can’t go to the other side for some reason and now he is ghost. Floating around Dream’s land. Poor Wilbur can’t remember anything when he was alive. But at least he is happy now. Finally made peace with his demons. 

And then there was Techno and Phil. Carrying large boxes full of wreaths and Christmas balls. They talked animatedly as they passed around the boxes. Techno was a vital part of the war. Without him, Dream smp wouldn’t survive. Dream is happy to have him around. Finally spending time with his father and his brothers. 

Meanwhile Ranboo, Punz, Awesamdude and Hbomb carried a big pine tree from the forest. They placed it at the middle and made sure it won’t fall down. Lazar and Vik approached them, Phil and Techno trailing behind them, holding a big box full of decorations. The two set it down and started to decorate. Ponk, Karl, Antfrost, and Purpled carried a basket of fresh fruits. They placed the baskets on the floor and started to set the table. 

Soon after Callahan and Alyssa arrived with a bucket of fish they got from their fishing trip. Niki and Bad arrived a few minutes later, muffins and cake in their basket. Fundy and Puffy following behind, their baskets full of Cookies and pastries Bad and Niki made. Jschlatt, Quackity and Skeppy then approached the big group, they brought steak and pork chops. 

Dream sighed contentedly at the citizens of the smp. They were all happy. Gathering in front of the tree opening their gifts. Exchanging food and talking animatedly. Dream heard light footsteps. He turned around and found his two best friends. George and Sapnap. 

“Hey.” Sapnap greeted. Dream stood from his seat and approached his friends. He gave them a warm embrace. “Woah you are so weird today Dream.” George chuckled but hugged back. After a few more seconds, the group broke from their group hug and went down. As soon as they reached the ground floor of the tower, the others waved at them. Bright smiles at their faces. No more worry or sleeplessness evident in their eyes. They finally found their peace. They can finally rest. Dream’s chest warmed. 

Is this what happiness feels like?


End file.
